Traffic networks, in particular in urban areas, are increasingly meeting the limits of their load capacity. In particular, the increasing motorized road traffic is resulting in negative consequences for the quality of the air, the noise load and for road safety.
The following documents disclose prior art relating to the technical background of the disclosure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0365113 A1 discloses selecting and displaying navigation data or routes and a movement of a user along a selected route in a display of a mobile device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0059061 A1 discloses that different transportation mechanisms are available on different routes, and a change of mode of transportation may be detected at a transition from one route to a subsequent route.
European Patent Application No. 2 708 850 A1 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0004757 A1 relate to further navigation devices for route planning, wherein the documents also describe that a respectively determined transportation mechanism is available to the user for specific routes.
None of these documents is concerned with how the users of the navigation devices and route planners used in the documents may be prompted to use transportation mechanisms in a more environmentally friendly way. Nor do the documents give any indication whatsoever as to how the behavior of a road user may be better selected or evaluated.